EVERYONE DEAD
by leandro96
Summary: EL INFIERNO SI EXISTE, TARDE O TEMPRANO MUEREN AVES LEAN Y VERAN EL INFIERNO
1. Chapter 1

**EVERYONE DEAD**

CAPITULO 1

En mi historia, no hay humano sino hay aves es un mundo de aves esta historia no es adta para niños de 10 años, bueno espero que disfruten.

Es un día lluvia en rió de Janeiro, pero algo pasa la ciudad, esta en llamas y alguna destruidas, un grupo de aves militares persiguen una familia de guacamayo azules

"ahí esta señor" grito el guacamayo rojo, que tenia un rifle de asalto "permiso para dispara"

"dispárale en la pata" ordeno el guacamayo verde

El guacamayo rojo disparo y le dio en la pata derecha de Blu

"aaaaaaaaah" grito y se cayó y no paraba de sangrar

"BLU" grito perla y le ayudo a levantarse pero las aves militares se acercaban "NIÑOS CORRAN" gritando a sus hijos.

"NO, NO LO DEJAREMOS" gritaron los pequeños

Las aves militares llegaron y le amputaron con sus armas la familia cerraron sus ojos para llegar su fin pero escucharon gritos, blu abrió los ojos y vio algunas aves mordiendo a las aves militares.

"MIERDA, SON ESAS COSAS OTRA VEZ" grito el guacamayo amarrillo y su fue corriendo pero un de ellos salto muy alto y le atrapo al guacamayo "NOOOO, PORFAVOR, AAAAAAAAAH" grito mienta le mordía el cuello y le saco un pedazo de carne haciendo un chorro de sangre

"VAMOS, VAMOS" grito blu poniendo su ala en el hombro de perla para q le ayude a levantarse blu como no podía correr, entonces empezó a saltar con su pata buena,

Perla vio un edificio.

"ahí, entremos en ese edificio" dijo Perla

La familia entraron el edificio, cuando entraron los niños se sentaron y se abrasaron entre ellos, mienta q perla le ayudaba a sentarse a blu q esta herido y no paraba de sangrar.

"tranquilo, voy a busca algo para tapar esa herida" dijo perla, ante de buscar le dio un beso a blu.

5 minutos después

Perla volvió y tenía un trapo y le puso en la pata de blu, haciendo un nudo para q no siga de sangrar

"AAAAAAAAAH" grito blu por el dolor luego dejo de gritar

"ya esta" dijo perla, luego suspiro "q esta pasando"

"no lo se" dijo blu, con una voz débil por la perdida de sangre volteo y vio a sus hijos durmiendo "tenemos q salir de aquí"

"si pero por ahora descansemos"dijo perla ante de cerrar los ojos "por q el ejercito nos quiere matarnos" dijo, muy preocupada

"no lo se" dijo blu, luego se durmió, perla lo miro con ternura y se durmió en el pecho de blu.

5 horas antes

Un lugar lejos de rió de Janeiro, hay una base de militar, un guacamayo verde pasaba directamente a cuartel general, q dijeron q era una emergencia, cuando entro había muchas aves preocupado

"Q DEMONIO PASA AQUÍ" grito el guacamayo verde

"general recuerda el accidente ase 8 años" dijo el guacamayo rojo

"si, pero q tiene q ver con eso" dijo el general

"el virus se espandio"dijo el guacamayo rojo

"como q se expandió"dijo el general, confundido

"se expandió y no solo eso el virus llego a rió de Janeiro tenemos q sacar los civiles señor" dijo el guacamayo rojo

"bien mande al equipo DELTA y BELTA y sácalo a los civiles "ordeno el general

"si señor, también el general Martínez le mando el equipo ABLE q vaya a salvar a los civiles" dijo el guacamayo rojo

"bien, envía a DELTA y BELTA a la ciuda…"dijo el general, pero no pudo terminar por un soldado le interrumpió

"señor lo siento por interrumpir pero tiene q escuchar esto" dijo el comunicador

"ponerlo el alta voz" ordeno el general, todo escucharon un soldado gritando

"AQUÍ ABLE NOS ATACAN REPITO NOS ATACAN NESECITAMOS REFUERZO NECISTAMOS REFUERZO YAAAA" grito el soldado

El general apretó un botón y hablo

"soy el general sheper informe quien lo esta atacando, cambio"dijo el general con el comunicador

"SEÑOR, NOS ATACAN MUERTO SEÑOR LOS MUERTO "grito el soldado

"a q te refiere los muerto soldado"dijo el general

"SI SEÑOR DOS DE NUESTRO SOLDADO MURIERON LUEGO SE LEVATARON Y NOS ESTA ATACANDO A NOSOTRO, NO ESPERA NOOOOOO POR FAVOR AYUDAAAAA "grito el soldado y se corto la señal

"señor q esta pasando" dijo el guacamayo rojo, vio a general con preocupado

"no sabia q esto llegaría, maldita sea" dijo el general con tono muy enojado

"de q habla señor" dijo l guacamayo rojo

"de nada, quiero q todos los equipos envié a rió de Janeiro y maten a todos a los muerto y a los civiles" dijo el general

"pero señor son civiles" dijo el guacamayo rojo

"nada de pero es una orden sargento" dijo el general "q comience operación rió de Janeiro"

Todos los soldados de la base subieron a los helicóptero y camiones y se dirigía a rió de Janeiro.

El presente

Perla se despertó y vio q blu seguía durmiendo luego volteo y vio q sus hijos también seguía durmiendo, perla estaba a punto de dormirse pero escucho un explosión q directamente se despertó blu y sus hijos

"q mierda esta paso" dijo blu desesperado, los niños empezaron a llorar y perla fue a tranquilizar, blu se fue por la ventana vio un ejercito q pasaba en la calle pasaba soldados, tanques y vehículos.

"¿por q nos hacen esto?" pregunto perla a blu

"no lo se" dijo blu, luego escucho q alguien se acercaba "mierda alguien viene escóndase

La familia se escondió debajo de una cama mal estado, blu vio un soldado q se acercaba en la cama luego 1 minuto se fue pero la mala suerte es q uno de los hijos tocio haciendo un ruido el soldado volteo y se acerco en la cama.

"mierda viene para acá" dijo perla con voz baja, el soldado escucho q alguien esta susurrando entonces directamente le dio un fuerte patada haciendo q la cama se da vuelta.

"por favor no, nos maten" dijo perla suplicando, el soldado lo vio a los niños y le dio pena pero cuando vio a blu, el soldado abrió los ojos como plato y le dio una sonrisa

"BLU" dijo el soldado con una sonrisa

Blu esta confundido pero cunado el soldado saco el casco, vio q el soldado era un guacamayo rojo y lo reconoció el rostro.

"stevan, STEVAN" dijo blu dando un abraso, perla y sus hijos estaban confundido "pero q ases acá"dejo de abrasarse.

"trabajando gracias a dios q estas bien, pero q haces aquí tenes q irte" dijo stavan

"¿blu lo conoces?" Pregunto perla

"si lo conozco" dijo blu "staevan ¿q esta pasando por q tus amigos no quiere matarnos y q son esas cosas? Dijo blu molesto.

"te diré, el ejercito quiere q matemos a todos lo civiles por piensa q están infectado y esas cosa q vos decís son zombis" dijo stevan

"como q son zombis q esta diciendo" dijo blu muy molesto y confundido

"recuerda el hanga 13" dijo stevan

"no no, no lo conozco" dijo blu mintiendo

"dicen q un par de científico creo un virus q lo hacen superiores es decir aumenta la fuerza, la velocidad y la inteligencia, pero hubo un accidente el virus se expandió y todos murieron pero nos equivocamos, lo q murieron se levantaron y empezó comer aves entonces destruimos el hanga 13 y todos murieron pensamos q el virus también murió pero no, se expandió mas y mas hasta q llego aquí en rió" dijo stevan

"dios mió, y como se llama el virus" dijo blu preocupado

"el virus-T" dijo stevan

"SARGENTO" grito afuera de habitación

"escuchen hay una base q rescatan a los civiles se llama el PANAL ve ahí" dijo stevan

"¿donde qeda?" pregunto blu

"el corazón de la amazona, vayan a la calle 15 qeda unos 200 KM ahí voy con un vehiculo para llevarlos al panal ¿si?" Dijo stevan

"OK, pero me prometes q estará ahí" dijo blu

Stevan levanto el ala, blu también levanto el y se estrecharon

"ten este mapa te llegara a la calle 15 y toma esta pistola lo necesitara, si ves un zombi dispárale en la cabeza" dando el mapa y la pistola "adiós y suerte" dijo stevan y se fue

"bien vamos" dijo blu

Blu y su familia se fueron

"me pregunto como conoció este soldado y como sabe la base hanga 13, "pensó perla ya q sabe q blu no sabe mentir.

Blu y su familia se fueron, pero escucharon unos ruidos q venia hacia tras, blu voltio rápidamente vio 5 zombis luego escucho otro ruido, adelante había 5 zombis mas estaban atrapados, estaban rodeado.

"blu q asemos" dijo perla asustada

"qedense atra mió" dijo blu y apuntando el arma

**BUENO ESTE ES EL FIN DEL CAP. 1 **

**SOVREVIRAN EL ATAQUE ZOMBIS **

**Y Q SECETO OCULTA BLU **

**DEJEN REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**CHAU SALUDO DESDE ARGENTINA**

**A ME OLVIDE DE ALGO EL TITULO **

**NO ES MIO ME AYUDO MI AMIGO GULUGOBA GRACIAS AMIGO TE DEBO UNA**


	2. Chapter 2

**EVERYONE DEAD**

CAPITULO 2

"qedense atra mió" dijo blu apuntando el arma

"OK... Niños atra mió ¿si?" dijo perla asustada

"si ma….mami" dijo los tres pequeño al mismo tiempo

"mierda son demasiado" dijo blu y disparo el arma"toma toma maldito" seguí disparando hasta q se qedo sin bala solo mato 6 zombis "aaah mierda, nooo me qede sin bala".

Blu abrazo a su familia, a espera su fin, los cuatro zombis saltaron sobre ellos para atacarlos, pero de repente escucharon varios disparos, blu abrió los ojos y vio q los zombis estaban tirado con mucha sangre en la cabeza, blu voltio y vio un guacamayo negro con un rifle de asalto.

"oigan están bien" dijo un guacamayo negro

"si gracias, ¿están bien?" dijo blu luego pregunto a su familia

"si estoy bien, gracias señor" dijo perla

"no hay de q vengan lo llevare en mi refugio" dijo el guacamayo negro

El guacamayo negro lo llevo en su casa q tenia un sótano, la familia azules entraron el sótano y vio varias aves llorando y asustado.

"ahí ay comida, agua en la cocina y ay munición en esa mesa para tu pistola" dijo el guacamayo negro

"gracias, me llamo blu ella es perla y ellos son nuestro hijos, carla, bia y tiago" dijo blu

"mucho gusto, me llamo martín" respondió el guacamayo negro

"mucho gusto martín, gracias por salvarnos te debo una" dijo blu

"no ay de q ahora, coman beban y descanse" dijo martín

"si, perla llevan a los niños en la cocina para q coman algo, yo voy por los municiones" dijo blu

"esta bien te esperamos en la cocina, vamos niños" dijo perla y llevando a los niños a la cocina.

Blu se fue en la mesa y vio una caja de munición y recogió 10 cartuchos de 9 mm (milímetro)

"bien ya esta y ahora a comer algo" dijo blu

Blu iba pasando por la cocina a comer algo pero fue interrumpido por martín q había llamado.

"oye estas herido" dijo martín q vio la pata derecha de blu tenia un trapo q esta machando de sangre.

"si, un soldado me disparo" dijo blu

"esto maldito, ahora te traigo un botiquín" dijo martín y se fue a buscar un botiquín

Blu entro en la cocina y vio a su familia comiendo, se sentó con ellos y perla le paso una naranja y un mango.

"gracias" dijo blu y empezó a comer

Cuando terminaron, martín entro en la cocina con un botiquín.

"haber, esto no te va a doler" dijo martín sacando el trapo

"bien pero hacerlo rápido, me duele" dijo blu adolorido

"ok" dijo martín

Martín abrió el botiquín y saco una pinza, alcohol y una venda

"perla llévalo a los niños, no qiero q vea esto" dijo blu

"ok, venga niños" dijo perla y llevando a su hijo

Martín agarro la pinza y empezó a mételo en la pierna de blu haciendo un terrible dolor

"aaaaaaaaah, mierda aaaaaaaaah" grito blu por el dolor

"ya falta poco, aguanta" dijo martín

Martín saco la bala y agarro una botella de alcohol lo tiro un par de gotas en la pierna de blu, luego agarro una venda y lo vendo toda la pierna de blu.

"bien ya esta" dijo martín mitra guardaba las cosas al botiquín

"gracias" dijo blu

Blu se paro y su fue caminando y vio a perla con sus hijos con cara muy preocupados, blu camino donde están ello.

"¿como esta?, ¿esta bien?" pregunto perla

"si estoy bien" respondió blu luego miro a sus hijos q tenia una cara de preocupado "tranquilos niños estoy bien" intentando a tranquilizar a los niños

"bien vamos a domir si" dijo perla cansada

"si vamos" dijo blu

Blu se sentó en la pared y perla se sentó junto a el y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de blu y los niños, se sentaron y se abrasaron entre ellos, `perla abraso a sus hijos para q no pase frió y blu izo lo mismo pero con perla.

"blu esta despierto" susurro perla

"si por" respondió blu

"por nada solo qiero decir ¿Cómo conoces ese guacamayo rojo?" dijo perla

Suspiro "es una historia larga y muy triste" dijo blu algo triste

"oooh lo siento muy pronto me vas a contar ¿si?" dijo perla

"si cariño ahora vamos a dormí" dijo blu

"ok, buenas noche" dijo perla y le dio un beso de buenas noche a blu en el pico

"buenas noche" dijo blu y se durmió

Ya paso un mes y sigue este Apocalipsis

Martín estaba viendo el noticiero y se alarmo llamo a todos y todos fueron en la cocina.

"q paso" pregunto blu

"miren" dijo martín

Todos estaban viendo el noticiero

"estamos aquí en nueva york, q nos esta atacando los zombis como puede ven ay 5 policía q intenta detenerlo, pero son muy resistente" dijo el reportero

Martín cambio el canal

"estamos aquí en la base de Alemania q esta destrozando la puerta de segurita y…" pero fue interrumpido de una explosión, la puerta de seguridad fue destruido y entraron los zombis "mierda pero aaaaaaaaah" gritando el reporte y la cámara se callo solo podía ver los soldado disparando pero eran demasiado los zombis lo atraparon y empezó a morde la carne.

Martín cambio otra ve el canal

" soy el general jack si esta viendo esto no salgan déjalo q los soldado resuelva esto sabes q todo el provincia de argentina fueron asesinado por estas cosas, solo ay una base y es la única base de argentina es la base Belgrano y queda en buenos aires, somos los único q podemos recuperar nuestro país no podemos perde buenos aires" dijo el general jack

Martín apago la tele

"pero q mierda, todo el país están peliando, q es una invasión" dijo martín desesperado "no, esto es mundial" dijo blu

"como paso esto" dijo un tucán

"yo se como paso, es mejor q cuente la verdad" dijo blu

"q sabes esto blu, como" dijo perla

"recuerda q me dijiste q te cuento como conocí ese guacamayo rojo, y te dije q era una historia larga y muy triste" dijo blu

"si" respondió perla

"es mejor contarlos a todos" dijo blu "hace 8 años yo trabajaba en el ejercito, yo era el sargento gurdeson"

HACE 8 AÑOS

**BUENO ASI TERMINA EL CAP. 2 **

**DEMONIOS AHORA SI ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS **

**EL MUNDO, LAS AVES, TODO **

**LA GUERRA MUNDIAL Z SE INICIO **

**BUENO ADIOS SALUDO DESDE ARGENTINA **


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE DEAD **

Capítulo 3

"es mejor contarlos a todos" dijo blu "hace 8 años yo trabajaba en el ejército, era el sargento gurdeson, trabajaba una corporación UMBRELLA"

HACE 8 AÑOS

Base secreta, corporación umbrela a 5000KM a raccon city

"sargento gurdeson" dijo un guacamayo verde

"si señor" dijo blu

"escuche qiero q tú y tu equipo vallan a una misión muy importante, es el Hanga 13 de doctor birkin, ay una formula q necesito es de un virus" dijo el guacamayo verde

"te refiere el virus-T, señor" dijo blu

"no, es otro q es muy poderoso es el virus-G, qiero q me traigas, tenes permiso a atacar brutalmente" dijo el guacamayo verde

"si señor" dijo blu

"aaa casi me olvida en esta misión no estas amando, el teniente Ramírez está amando de esta misión, acaba de salir en la escuela de oficiales será su primara misión" dijo el guacamayo verde

"sí señor, cuando salimos" dijo blu

"en 3 horas ve y prepárate" dijo el guacamayo verde

"si señor" dijo blu

3 horas después

Blu ya estaba listo para su misión, esta vestido de militar, tiene un casco y un rifle de asalto, e igual como su equipo.

"bien están listo soldado" grito blu

"si señor" gritaron

"bien, escuche esta misión es muy importante no tengo permiso para decirlo, pero el teniente si tiene permiso el será el líder de la misión" dijo blu, luego apareció un guacamayo amarillo

"bien señores, yo soy el teniente Ramírez, yo seré el líder de este misión, nuestro objetivo es encontrar el doctor birkin y recoger el virus-G, esa es la misión alguna pregunta" dijo Ramírez

Hubo un silencio

"bien, vamos chicos" dijo Ramírez

Ramírez y su equipo se fueron en un lugar donde hay mucho helicóptero y aviones, llamado el hangar, cuando llegaron vio un guacamayo verde.

"bien señores, este será su helicóptero q llevara el Hanga 13, suerte su misión" dijo el guacamayo verde

Ramírez y su equipo subieron al helicóptero, pasaron 5 horas y llegaron el laboratorio, el helicóptero aterrizo y todos bajaron (meno el piloto)

"bien, sargento muévalo" dijo Ramírez

"sí señor, bueno muchachos ojos abierto culos a cubierto vamos" grito blu

"¡si señor! Gritaron

Ramírez y su equipo entraron el Hanga 13, pasaron 2 horas y por fin lo encontraron.

"doctor venimos por la muestra" dijo Ramírez

"pero me paso mucho tiempo para ser esta muestra" birkin

"lo siento pero son órdenes" dijo Ramírez mientras apuntaba con su rifle en la cabeza

"bueno si yo no puedo tenerlo ¡nadie lo tendrá!" dijo birkin, mientras se inyector el virus-G

"no mierda, fuego, fuego,fuego" dijo Ramírez

Todo el equipo disparó a birkin y cayó muerto.

Ramírez encontró una maleta donde estaba el virus-T, no pensó dos veces y directamente lo agarro la maleta.

"bien ya lo tengo los virus-T, vámonos" dijo Ramírez

Todo el equipo se fueron corriendo hasta q Ramírez escucho unos pasos

"esperen, escuche algo" dijo Ramírez

Todo miraron hacia tras, de repente de la nada un extraño iba corriendo con un fierro en la posición del equipo.

"que es es….." dijo Ramírez pero fue interrumpido q el extraño el dio un fuerte golpe q le mando volando y chocara con blu.

"teniente, fuego fuego" dijo un soldado, todo meno blu y Ramírez empezaron a disparar pero las balas no le Asia nada, el extraño le daba un fuerte golpes a los soldado uno por uno cayeron muerto por los golpes solo q daban 3, Ramírez vio el extraño le iso familiar por la cara.

"mierda es birkin" dijo Ramírez mienta se levantaba

"q no puede ser si lo matamos" dijo blu

"parece q no lo matamos él se inyecto el virus-G, el general tenía razón es muy poderoso ese virus ante era un ave ahora es un monstruo

El doctor era monstruo enorme y su hombro derecha tenía un ojo muy grande (como el juego de residente vil operación raccon city)

"muere maldito aaaaaaah" dijo el soldado q estaba disparando pero fue interrumpido por birkin q le dio otro golpe

"sargento sáquelo a los soldado y envié esto a general, ahora estas a mando" dijo Ramírez, dando la maleta a blu

"pero señor y usted q va a ser" dijo blu

"eh perdido la muestra voy a recuperar" dijo Ramírez

"ok, muchacho retirada" dijo blu pero uno se quedó "vamos Steven tenemos q irnos" agarro el ala y se fueron

"pero señor, el teniente" dijo Steven

"el teniente nos está cubriendo" dijo blu

Blu y su equipo llegaron a la salida y se subieron al helicóptero

"vámonos" grito blu al piloto

"pero señor el teniente" dijo el piloto

"el teniente no va a venir se quedó y me dio q yo estoy amando" dijo blu

El piloto empezó a encender el helicóptero y empezó a subir la altura y se fueron, luego escucharon un enorme explosión q venia el Hanga 13, fue tan fuerte q el helicóptero empezó a temblar.

"agarense" dijo el piloto

El temblor duro 5 minutos, después 5 horas llegaron a la base, blu vio q el general lo estaba esperando a darle buenas noticias.

"y bien lo consideran" dijo el general

"no y perdimos al teniente solo me dijo q te de esto" dijo blu con tristeza mienta daba el maletín

"y q ay, ahí "dijo el general

"esta la fórmula de virus-T" dijo blu

"ok siento por su teniente fue un gran teniente" dijo el general

"señor, qiero firma la renuncia del ejército" dijo blu

"¿por q?" pegunto el general

"por q sí señor, no puedo perder más unidades lo siento pero renuncio" dijo blu

"está bien sargento te daré los papeles" dijo el general

5 minutos después blu ya firmo los papeles de renuncia y se fue a Minnesota.

Fin de la historia de blu

"siete años de dolor, hasta q te conocí perla, pensé algún día debo olvidar" dijo blu con lagrima de los ojos

"hay blu lo siento no lo sabía" dijo perla mienta lo abrazaba

"no te preocupes el pasado es pasado" dijo blu

"Almeno asiste el correcto" dijo un loro verde

"si así es" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"un fuerte aplauso a blu gracias a el sabemos la verdad" dijo Martin

Todas las aves aplaudieron

"y ahora q hacemos" dijo un tucán

"yo si q vamos a ser" dijo blu "escuchen tengo un amigo q es soldado, pero necesito un radio, para decir q en tres días nos vamos a la calle 15 ahí no recogerán y nos llevara un refugio q esta evacuando aves la base se llama el PANAL"

"eso es bueno creo q tengo un radio" dijo Martin

"q bien, dámelo para llamarlo" dijo blu

"esperen" Martin se fue a buscar un radio y lo encontró

"a qui esta, ten" dijo Martin mientras le daba el radio a blu

"gracias" dijo blu "Stevan, me recibe cambio"

"blu eres tú" dijo Stevan por la radio

"si soy yo, escúchame en tres días vamos estar en la calle 15 con unos civiles" dijo blu

"recibido, disculpa blu pero tengo q cortar si adiós "dijo Stevan cortando la radio

"ok, bien ya está en tres días tenemos q está en la calle 15" dijo blu cortando la radio, luego hablo a los civiles

"q bien vamos en un lugar seguro uraaa" grito una cacatúa negra

"bien, qien está listo para ir a la calle 15" grito blu

"nosotros" gritaron

"bien preparasen, hay un armería cerca de aquí" dijo blu

"si hay un en dos cuadras de aquí" dijo Martin

"bien vamos halla" dijo blu

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAP.3 **

**AHORA SABEN LA VERDAD **

**¿PODRAN LLEGAR A LA CALLE 15 **

**Y LLEGARAN** **A LA BASE Q SE LLAMAN EL PANAL? **

**DEJEN REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERYONE DEAD**

Capítulo 4

"listo, bueno vamos" dijo blu

Todos se fueron el sótano, blu se acercó a la puerta principal.

"listo" dijo blu poniendo su ala a la puerta

"si" dijo todos

"bien, vamos" dijo blu abriendo la puerta con fuerza

Cuando la vieron, 10 zombis escucharon y vieron a los vivos y directamente fueron hacia ellos, blu lo vio q los zombis se acercaban.

"cuidado" grito blu y empezó a disparar

Los zombis empezaron a correr más rápidos y algunos volaron

"mierda mierda" grito un loro verde q estaba disparando "mierda no tengo muni…." Fue interrumpido por un zombi q volaba y se tiro en cima

"noooo por favor aaaaaaaah" grito el loro verde

Mientras q el zombi le mordió el cuello y uso sus ala hacia el estómago y empezó a abrirse y sacando sus intestino.

"hay no son demasiado" grito un guacamayo amarrillo

Pero no se dio cuenta q atrás había un zombi acercando a toda velocidad el guacamayo se dio vuelta y vio el zombi, no tuvo tiempo de escapar y fue derribado.

"aaaaaaah, no por favor no" grito el guacamayo amarrillo

Justo cuando el zombi estaba punto de morder, pero fue salvado por un disparo en la cabeza, el guacamayo lo vio el salvador.

"gracias señor blu" dijo el guacamayo amarrillo

"no hay de q ahora vete" dijo blu

Blu y el guacamayo se fueron con el grupo y se fueron, 3 minutos después llegaron al armería y entraron.

"bien, están todos" dijo Martin

"no, hemos perdido 6 de nosotros" dijo blu

"y ahora q aremos" dijo perla

"bien, escuchen" grito blu "hoy descasemos aquí, a la mañana nos vamos a otro refugio"

"si señor" dijo todo

"jaja hace mucho q no escucho algo así" dijo blu

Todos estaban acostado y durmiendo meno blu q no podía dormir

"maldito sueño" susurro blu

"mmmmmm, blu" dijo perla mientra abriendo lentamente los ojos

"perla esta despierta" dijo blu

"q pasa, no podes dormir" dijo perla

"no, no puedo dormir por culpa esa pesadilla" dijo blu

"y q pesadilla, tuviste" dijo perla

"soñé, recuerda esa historia q te conté del hanga 13" dijo blu

"si" dijo perla

"bueno, sigo teniendo" dijo blu

"oooo, pobre blu tranquilo intenta descansa ¿sí?" dijo perla dando un beso

"si, gracia amor" dijo blu dando un beso y se quedó dormido

Mientras la base militar

El general estaba en cuartel general, escuchando la comunicación de sus soldados.

"señor, necesitamos refuerzo pero yaaaaa" grito un soldado por el comunicador

"aquí delta esta por toda lado mierdaaaa" grito otro

"aquí belta nos atacan son mucho" grito otro equipo

"por todo parte" grito otro equipo

El general estaba furioso por los gritos de sus soldados

"mierda, teniente prepara tú y tu equipo saldrán en 5 minutos" dijo el general

"si señor" dijo el teniente

Cuando se fue el teniente un guacamayo rojo pasaba y se dirigió hacia el general

"pasa algo sargento Stevan" dijo el general

"no señor, solo qiero decir algo" dijo Stevan

"q cosa" dijo el general

"me dijo un soldado q vio a blu, señor" mintió Stevan

"enserio, donde esta" dijo el general

"está muerto señor los zombis" mintió Stevan

"bueno, sargento tú y tu equipo tiene una misión, se van a rio de janeiro encontrara a sargento blu gurdeson y matarlo" dijo el general

"si señor" dijo Stevan "sobre mi cadáver" pensó Stevan

Stevan y su equipo se fueron.

Mientras blu y su superviviente

Blu empezó a despertar y vio q su familia seguía durmiendo.

"q lindo se ven durmiendo" dijo blu refiriendo su familia

"mmmmmm, blu" dijo perla

"buenos día perla" dijo blu

"buenos día blu" dijo perla dando un beso

Luego los niños se despertaron.

"buenos día mama y papa" dijo los niños

"buenos día niños" dijeron ambos

Después 3 minutos todos empezaron a levantarse, Martin se despertó, se levanto y se fue donde estaba blu y su familia.

"buenos días chicos" dijo Martin

"buenos días" dijeron la familia azules

"bien, tiene un plan blu" dijo Martin

"si tengo un plan" dijo blu

"escuchen todo" grito blu

Todas las aves se dieron vuelta

"escuchen qiero q algan esto recojan todas las armas q puedan y municiones, nos iremos en 5 minutos vamos" grito blu

Todas las aves se fueron corriendo a buscar arma y municiones, una vez q encontraron recogieron lo q pudieron alguno recogieron rifle de asalto, escopeta, rifle de francotirador y pistolas, blu agarro un rifle de asalto.

"hace mucho q no uso esta arma" dijo blu

"estamos listo" dijo todos incluso perla

"bien, los niños q se queden en el medio, los tucanes vallan hacia atrás, los loro hacia la derecha, los guacamayos amarillos hacia izquierda y los resto adelante" dijo blu

"si señor" dijo todos

"bien vamos" dijo blu mientras abría la puerta

Cuando abrió vieron q algunos superviviente disparaban a los zombis pero eran demasiado y tan solo 5 segundo lo mataron a todos.

"mierda, disparen" grito blu

Todas las aves empezaron a disparar y todos los muerto murieron alguno se qedaron sin cabeza y empezó hacer un charco de sangre.

"bien vamos" dijo blu

Todos empezaron a correr, después 5 horas encontraron un enorme camión de policía.

"bien entre al camión" dijo blu

Todos entraron al camión, blu estaba en asiento de piloto y perla estaba en el asiento copiloto y los demás están hacia atrás.

"mierda, muchachos tengo una buena noticia y una mala" dijo blu

"cuál es la buena" dijo Martin desde atrás

"la buena q estamos vivos" dijo blu

"y la mala" dijo Martin

"la mala q tiene poca gasolina" dijo blu

"bien vamos" dijo Martin

"bien aquí va" dijo blu

Blu busco la llave luego lo encontró, puso la llave debajo de volante y lo encendió y empezó a avanzar después de 2 horas de viaje el camión se detuvo.

"bien aquí llegamos, todo bajen" dijo blu

Todos bajaron y empezaron a caminar a llegar a su destino

"cuanto falta" dijo perla

"falta 5 kilometro" respondió blu

Cuando llegaron todo tenía los ojos abiertos en la calle 15 había una pequeña base con muros y vieron q algunos tenía un calibre 50 (para lo q no sabe es un ametralladora q se pone en los vehículos) entonces todos entraron esa pequeña base, cuando entraron vieron una pequeña montaña de soldado muerto con qemaduras.

"¿dios mío q paso acá?" pregunto un tucán

"seguro q acá hubo una batalla" respondió blu

"bien escuchen perla, niños y Martin vamos a ir a la sala de comunicadores, los resto suban al muro y vigilen algunos si qieren utiliza el calibre 50" dijo blu

"si" dijeron todo

"Bien vamos" dijo blu

Blu, su familia y Martin se fueron a la sala de comunicación, cuando entraron

"bien, paraca debe ver un radio" dijo blu

"lo encontré papa" dijo tiago

"bien echo hijo" dijo blu mientra tomaba el micrófono

"Stevan, Stevan aquí blu me recibe cambio" dijo blu

"aquí Stevan te escucho blu" dijo Stevan desde el comunicador

"estamos en la calle 15, no me dijiste q es una base" dijo blu

"se me olvido, escucha tardare un rato nos está atacando dame 1 hora un helicóptero vendrá por mí y mi equipo luego vendrá por ti, cambio y fuera" dijo Stevan y corto el comunicación

"bien vendrá en una hora" dijo blu

"q bie….." dijo perla pero fue interrumpido por un loro

"disculpe blu pero tenemos un enorme problema" dijo el loro

"bien vamos" dijo blu

Blu y los otros se fueron en la sala se subieron al muro y vieron q avía un enorme oleada de zombis.

"de la madre q lo pario" dijo blu

"q a...a…hacemos" dijo un guacamayo amarillo

"disparen y maten a todos" grito blu

Todo mundo empezaron a disparar incluso lo q tenia los calibre 50, los zombis empezaron a correr al principio caían como mosca, pero luego la mitad empezaron a volar.

"ataque aéreo, lo q maneja los calibre 50 ataquen a los voladores" grito blu

Los q manejan los calibre 50 empezaron a disparar a los voladores.

"vamos muchachos aguante una hora ya viene el helicóptero" grito blu

De repente se escuchó un ruido de algo salvaje, alguno zombis se retiraba, luego aparecieron dos enorme guacamayo, fuerte y con cuatro alas.

"mierda, Martin tenes una bazuca" grito blu

"si, pero solo me queda uno" respondió Martin

"bien dispara al grandote" grito blu

Martin dejo la escopeta en la espalda y recogió la bazuca y apunto a la cabeza de grandote luego disparo y le dio a la cabeza y exploto, la explosión lo dejo un terrible daño, lo dejo la mitad del cuerpo haciendo q salpicaba un montón de sangre y saliendo sus intestino.

"siiiii, uno menos" grito Martin

"ooo mierda salgan del muro, ya ya ya" grito blu

Mientra un enorme guacamayo venia corriendo hacia ellos, alguno salieron y los resto se qedaron.

"q hacen salgan" grito blu

Los q se qedaron intento salir pero fue demasiado tarde, el grandote destruyo el muro haciendo q las aves se cayeron y los zombis avanzaron a toda velocidad y agarraron a las aves y comiendo sus carne y intestino, solo escuchaba como gritaban.

"aaa aaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" gritaron las aves

"lo siento" dijo blu mientra agarraba una ganada q tenia y arrojo donde estaban ellos.

La ganada exploto, haciendo q varios pedazo de carne salía volando y estrellando al suelo.

"vamos entre en esa sala "grito blu

Todos entraron a una sala de investigación

"vamos hacia el tejado" dijo blu

Todos fueron hacia el tejado y vieron el enorme guacamayo y algunos zombis.

"Mierda y ahora q hacemos" dijo Martin

Blu miro su reloj y era las 17:55PM

"faltan 5 minutos para q llegue el helicóptero" dijo blu

"q bien" dijo bia

Luego el grandote empezó a subir el edificio y llego al tejado

"mierda a su posiciones" grito blu

Todos se cubrían y empezaron a disparar, pero lo le hacía nada el grandote el dio un fuerte puñetazo al piso haciendo q 4 guacamayo salieron volando y cayendo al suelo con los zombis.

"mierda" dijo un loro

Luego el grandote estaba a punto de dar un golpe tan fuerte q el edificio se derrumbe pero fue interrumpido por varios disparo q recibía, blu giro se cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio el helicóptero.

"Gracias a dios, vamos suban" dijo blu

Todo subieron meno Martin q fue tirado por un zombi q salió de la nada, blu intento ayudar pero fue demasiado tarde, el zombi le mordió la pata de Martín.

"aah, mierda salgan" dijo Martín

"pero el grandote" dijo blu

"yo me encargo, además muy pronto seré un zombi" dijo Martín

"eres el mejor soldado q eh conocido" dijo blu

Martin le dio una sonrisa

"blu tenemos q irnos" dijo Stevan

"si, oye Martín ten" dijo blu dando una bomba

"q es" dijo Martín

"es un C4, para el grandote y para vos para q no te convierta en zombi" dijo blu

"gracias" dijo Martín

"blu lo siento tenemos q irnos ya nos está acabando la munición" dijo Stevan

"bien, vamos" dijo blu

El helicóptero se fue dejando solo Martín y el grandote y varios zombis

"POR LA HUMANIDAD Y LA LIBERTAD" grito Martín apretando el botón y exploto

La explosión fue tan fuerte q destruyó el edificio por completo

Mientra el helicóptero

"Stevan, gracias" dijo blu dando un abraso

"de nado blu y siento por tu amigo fue un buen ciudadano "respondió Stevan y dejo de abrasar

Blu se dirigió a los superviviente ya q perdieron mucho solo qedaron 7 incluso su familia

"están bien" dijo blu

"si gracias a ti" dijo perla

"si gracia papa" dijo Carla

"sii mi papa es el cazador de los zombi" dijo bia

"guuuaauu papa cuanto mataste" dijo tiago

"si gracias señor blu" dijo un tucán

"si gracias" dijo un loro

"de nada" respondió blu

"oye Stevan y tu equipo" dijo blu

"ellos murieron, los zombis nos iso una emboscada" dijo Stevan con tristeza "q suerte q el helicóptero llego solo pude salvar 2 soldado"

"bien al menos salvaste vidas" dijo blu

"si, ahora cambiando el tema nos vamos a la base, la zona segura el PANAL" dijo blu

"si así es, gracias a dios" dijo perla

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO **

**SI LES GUSTO PONGA REVIEW REVIEW **

**EL FINAL SE ACERCA **

**SALUDO DESDE ARGENTINA **


	5. Chapter 5

**EVERYONE DEAD**

"si así es, gracia a dios" dijo perla

Pero de repente un soldado vio otro helicóptero y le pareció q estaba apuntando y directamente fue a preguntar a su líder.

"señor, soy yo o me parece q ese helicóptero nos está apuntando" dijo el soldado

Entonces Stevan se asombró y vio un helicóptero q si estaba apuntando y disparó un misil.

"mierda, AGARREN…" grito Stevan

Pero no pudo terminar por q fue interrumpido, por un misil q le dio a la cola del helicóptero, el helicóptero empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas lazando humo en la parte trasera.

"me dey, me dey, me dio, me reciben, me dio, me dey" grito el piloto

Blu abraso a perla y sus hijos para q no se caigan del helicóptero, el piloto intento controlar el helicóptero pero fue inútil, faltaba poco metro a llegar a tierra firme.

"maldición, me dey, me escuchan" grito el piloto "agarrasen q vamos a estrellarnos"

Blu abraso muy fuerte a su familia, Stevan empezó a sostener muy fuerte igual sus soldado y los civiles, el helicóptero se estrelló muy fuerte haciendo q todos se callera.

Blu se desmayó luego empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, vio q un helicóptero aterrizo y saliendo un grupo de aves, uno de ellos agarraron a perla y a sus hijos y luego empujaron adentro del helicóptero.

"aah esperen" dijo blu muy adolorido por la caída

Un soldado vio a blu y apunto con un rifle

"señor tenemos otro" dijo el soldado

Paso un guacamayo verde y se dirigió donde esta blu tirado con un charco de sangre.

"vaya q tenemos aquí, jajajaja ola sargento me recuerdas" dijo el guacamayo verde con un tomo muy malvado

"esa voz no, no puede ser" pensó blu

"sheper, q estás haciendo" dijo blu

Sheper agarro el cuello de blu con su garra y levantando

"soy el general sheper me escuchaste" dijo sheper muy furioso

Sheper lo soltó muy brutal haciendo q blu gritaba de dolor

"aaaaaaah, eres un maldito" dijo blu muy adolorido

"gracias" dijo sheper luego volteo "maten a los civiles"

"!QUE¡ noooo" grito blu

Pero fue demasiado tarde, los soldado apuntaron a los civiles lo q qedaban

"nooo por favor" grito el tucán

"noooo, no qiero morir" dijo el loro

Los soldado dispararon, el tucán y el loro cayeron al suelo muertos

"cabo" dijo sheper

"¿si señor?" dijo el cabo

"golpéalo y llévalo a la base" dijo sheper

"si señor" dijo el cabo

El guacamayo lo golpeo en la cabeza de blu con su arma dejando inconsciente. Pero q no sabían es q Stevan y sus soldados estaban escondido y vieron como los soldado entraban al helicóptero y Stevan, vio q uno de los soldado tenía a blu inconsciente y entraron al helicóptero, el helicóptero empezó a elevar y se fue a un camino desconocido.

"vamos a q rescatar a los otros" dijo Stevan

"pero ¿cómo? Dijo un soldado

"por suerte, por acá en este lugar a 2 vehículos brindados en un campamento" dijo Stevan

"te refiere el campamento lagrimas sangriento" dijo otro soldado

"si, bien vamos" dijo Stevan

Stevan y su equipo se fueron, mientras en la base de sheper, el helicóptero aterrizo los soldados bajaron y llevaron a perla con sus hijos a la cárcel, y unos soldados llevaron a blu a una sala de castigo.

Sala de castigo

Blu comenzó a despertar pero no podía moverse luego se dio cuenta q estaba atado de un silla, Intento a moverse pero era inútil.

"mierda, perla, niños donde están" dijo blu

"ellos esta bien" dijo una voz desconocido

Blu se volteo y se puso muy furioso

"! Sheper ¡ DONDE ESTA MI FAMILIA" grito blu

Sheper le dio un fuerte puñetazo a blu

"primero con respeto y segundo no me grites" dijo sheper amenazando

"q quiere" dijo blu

"solo una cosa el virus-G y el T" dijo sheper

"pero te di todo hace 8 años" dijo blu

"si, pero nos dimos cuenta q había más" dijo sheper "y también quiero q me digas ¿Dónde está esa base q se llama el panal"

"no se" dijo blu

Sheper le dio otro golpe muy fuerte

"DIME" grito sheper

"no se maldito" dijo blu escupiendo sangre

Sheper se retiró y aparecieron dos guacamayo grande y fuerte

"quiero q le den con todo sus fuerza, y no quiero q le mate lo quiero con vida" ordeno sheper

Los dos guacamayo le dieron un saludo militar y se dirigieron a donde estaba blu y empezó a golpearlo, 3 horas después.

Los dos guacamayos estaba cansado de golpearlo, blu está muy herido con algunas cortadura q sangraba y tocia sangre luego apareció sheper.

"y me lo vas a decir" dijo sheper

Blu escupió con sangre en la cara de sheper y luego se desmayó, sheper estaba furioso.

"maldito" dijo sheper mienta le dio otro golpe en la nuca "llévelo con su familia y una vez se despierte tráigalo aquí" dijo sheper

"si, señor" dijeron los guacamayos

Lo desataron a blu y se lo llevaron a la cárcel donde estaba perla abrasando a sus hijos, luego perla escucho un ruido y vio una imagen muy aterrador vio q dos aves q están arrastrando a blu q estaba inconsciente y herido.

"abre las rejas" dijo un guacamayo rojo

Un loro negro apretó un botón, y abrió la reja, los dos guacamayo lo tiraron el cuerpo de blu a lado de perla.

"q le asieron" dijo perla muy preocupada y enojada

"eso no te importa" dijo el guacamayo amarillo

Las dos aves se fueron, perla abraso a blu muy preocupado, y los niños miraron con una cara de terror.

"PAPA, PAPA Q TE PASO" dijo bia llorando

"PAPA, HABLAME" dijo Carla llorando

"PAPA RESISTE" dijo tiago preocupado

"BLU, BLU PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES" grito perla llorando

Luego perla se dio cuenta q blu aun respira eso le tranquilizo pero le preocupo las heridas q tenia.

"tranquilo te voy a curar" dijo perla llorando

Perla lo limpiaba con su lengua las heridas de blu luego blu comenzó a despertar.

"mmmmm, aaa q paso" dijo blu adolorido

"! BLU ¡" dijo perla dando una sonrisa y directamente lo abraso

"aaaaaaah, perla despacio, despacio" grito blu de dolor

"ups perdón, gracias adiós q está bien amor" dijo perla dando un beso y lloraba de felicidad

"PAPI" dijeron los niños y se tiraron encima de blu haciendo q grite de dolor

"aaaaaaah niños, despacio" grito blu de dolor

"lo siento papi" dijeron los niños con cara de tristeza

"no se preocupen niños, cop….. Cop… si qieren abráseme pero despacio dijo blu tosiendo sangre

"ahí blu q te hicieron" dijo perla preocupada

"me golpearon por q qeria información de donde esta los virus y la base segura" dijo blu

"y por no lo dijiste" dijo perla

"le dije q no sabía dónde está pero era inútil me seguían golpeando" dijo blu

Mientras Stevan y su equipo

"bueno aquí está el campamento de lagrima de sangre ¿por q se llama así? dijo un soldado

"por q dice la leyenda q acá hubo una terrible guerra todo murieron meno uno q salió con vida y una vez q salió en este lugar empezó a llora de sangre, es por eso q se llama así" dijo Stevan

"Frank abre la puerta" dijo Stevan

"si, señor" dijo Frank

Frank abrió la puerta

"despejen el área" dijo Stevan

"si señor" dijo los dos soldado

Después 2 horas, todo estaba despejado, entonces Stevan y su equipo se fueron a un taller y vieron un tanque y un vehículo blindado.

"bien q comience, operación rescate" dijo Stevan con una sonrisa

Mientras en la base de sheper

"ese maldito no me quiere decir" dijo sheper muy furioso " ya paso 30 minutos tráigalo de vuelta" ordeno un soldado.

"si señor" dijo el soldado dando un saludo militar

Mientras blu y su familia

Blu estaba durmiendo junto con su familia de repente escucharon q alguien abría la rejas todo se despertaron meno blu.

"por favor no lo hagan daño, está muy débil" dijo perla llorando

"cállate perra, y tu despierta bella durmiente" dijo el soldado dando una patada en el estómago a blu

Blu se despertó, pero esta tan débil q apena puede abrir los ojos

"por favor ayúdeme" dijo blu débil

"claro q te ayudare" dijo el soldado dando una sonrisa malvada

El soldado agarro las patas de blu y lo arrastro hacia la salida.

"no no no, por favor" dijo blu desesperado

El soldado lo llevo a la salida y cerró la reja

"no blu no me dejes" grito perla

"nooo papa" grito los niños

"perla, TE AMO" grito blu

Después el soldado lo llevo a la sala de castigo, lo acostó a una mesa y lo ato para q se quede inmóvil, luego el soldado se fue y apareció sheper

"vaya vaya vaya q tenemos aquí, vas hablar" dijo sheper

"algún día cuando salga de aquí te matare" dijo blu débil

"jajajajajaja no me agas reir" dijo sheper "bien comencemos"

Luego aparecieron los mismo guacamayo q lo golpearon.

"jajajaja esto será divertido" dijo el guacamayo verde riendo malvadamente

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO **

**ESTO ME VUELE MAL POBRE BLU PODRA SOBREVIVIR **

**Y PODRA STEVAN RESCATAR A BLU Y SU FAMILIA **

**BUENO VEREMOS A LA PROXIMA ADIOS **

**SALUDO DESDE ARGENTINA NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIERWS SI LE GUSTO O NO BUENO ADIOS**


End file.
